Suka
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita ringan mengenai Natsu, dan hipotesis yang ia buat. Warning: Hint GrayNatsu, Natsu's POV, OOC.


Hei aku Natsu, dan aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu. Sepertinya Gray menyukaiku. Bukan bermaksud ge-er, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya menunjukan hal itu. Aku memang payah jika berhubungan dengan masalah percintaan, tapi kalau afeksi yang Gray berikan begitu jelas, tentu saja aku akan menyadarinya. Masih tak percaya? Baiklah aku punya bukti yang menguatkan hipotesisku. Aku sangat yakin kalau Gray menyukaiku!

* * *

 **Suka**

" **Sebuah cerita dengan Natsu's POV di dalamnya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Hint Gray x Natsu**

 **Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, Tsun!Natsu, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketika aku terluka saat melakukan pekerjaan.**

Gray akan heboh luar biasa—uhuk terdengar berlebihan memang. Tetapi dia tak se-cerewet itu jika Lucy atau Erza yang terluka. Sedikit-sedikit bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Tsk—aku bukan manusia lemah yang mengeluh karena luka kecil yang kudapat. Padahal dia sering memukulku, dan luka yang ia berikan lebih parah dari ini. Gray memang aneh.

Tapi—hm...aku tak keberatan. Ya, asal dia tidak menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal. Maksudku sangat jarang sekali Gray terlihat khawatir. Dan begitu melihatnya demikian aku merasa istimewa—uhuk bukan berarti aku senang mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

Oke-oke.

Aku senang. Aku merasa spesial. Tapi ingat! Bukan berarti aku akan merona saat ia memperhatikan lukaku lalu menjilatinya dengan perlaha—HUAAA JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENGINGAT HAL ITU.

Dan diamlah! Aku tidak merona!

.

.

 **Ketika aku lapar tetapi tak punya uang.**

Gray akan mentraktirku makan. Meski sebelumnya kami akan bertarung lebih dulu. Katanya yang menang yang ditraktir, tetapi saat aku kalah pun—ya aku pernah kalah dari Gray—Gray akan tetap mentraktirku makan. Aku tak menolak. Malah senang, aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Aku sempat ingin membalas uhuk—kebaikannya, tetapi Gray menolak. Ia bilang uangku lebih baik ditabung saja. Biar aku tak mati kelaparan.

Tsk. Berlagak keren.

Aku tak butuh menabung. Aku bisa mencari uang lagi jika tak ada yang tersisa. Lagipula jikalau pun aku tak punya uang. Gray pasti akan membelikanku makan, iya kan?

.

.

 **Ketika aku kesal padanya.**

Aku pernah merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah Gray. Terkadang ucapannya terlewat menyebalkan. Walaupun aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan, aku akan tetap merasa kesal. Kalau sudah begini aku tak akan mau berdekatan dengan Gray. Setiap Gray tertangkap penglihatanku, aku akan bergerak menjauh. Aku tau dia pasti menyadari alasan dari kelakuanku. Tapi Gray tetap cuek saja. Tak berusaha meminta maaf atau apapun itu.

Aku merasa Gray tak peduli denganku. Dan aku tak merasa sedih akan hal itu. Biasa saja. Meski ya—aku sedikit kecewa. Aku ingin Gray meminta maaf sambil bersujud dihadapanku. Bukan malah menghampiriku begitu saja, lalu mengusap-usap kepalaku. Memangnya aku anak kecil! Memangnya dia pikir memperlakukanku begitu, aku akan memaafkannya!

Menyebalkan.

.

.

 **Ketika aku kedinginan.**

Saat aku mengeluh kedinginan, Gray pasti akan memarahiku. Dia bilang salahku sendiri karena memakai baju terlalu tipis. Padahal dia sendiri juga begitu. Mentang-mentang penyihir es—tak bisa merasa dingin—seenaknya menceramahiku. Aku bisa kok menghangatkan tubuh dengan api milikku, tapi bisakah kau peka sedikit Gray!

Ya—walau akhirnya Gray akan menghangatkanku. Jangan berpikiran mesum! Dia cuma memepetkan duduknya padaku—sambil merangkulku. Hanya itu. Lagipula Aku tak akan membiarkan Gray menyentuh tubuhku lebih jauh, kalian tau itu kan?

.

.

 **Ketika aku merasa kesepian.**

Setiap aku merasa demikian, Gray selalu duduk di sebelahku. Tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menemaniku dalam diam. Aku tak keberatan. Aku memang sedang butuh ketenangan. Dan Gray menemaniku begitu, sudah cukup bagiku. Hatiku yang semula membeku, perlahan mulai menghangat. Apalagi kalau dia menggenggam tanganku—ukh—ti-tidak setiap saat kok! Kadang-kadang saja, kalau dia sedang berbaik hati.

Dan dia selalu berbaik hati. Tsk.

A-Aku menghargai perlakuannya. Walau kami rival, bukan berarti aku tak tau berterima kasih. Untuk membalasnya, aku akan mengantar Gray pulang. Meski ya—ujung-ujungnya malah Gray yang mengantarku pulang.

Itu salahku karena terlalu mudah dikelabui.

.

.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gray menyukaiku kan? Aku tak mengharapkan apapun. Hanya ingin tau. Habis aku risih dengan tingkahnya.

Ukh—seperti saat ini. Ia duduk disebelahku dan diam-diam memegang tanganku. Aku tak suka. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman yang lain melihatnya? Bisa-bisa mereka tersenyum aneh ke arahku. Gray benar-benar menyebalkan. Selalu saja ingin membuatku malu.

"Kau kenapa Natsu?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Setelah menoleh dan menatapnya—aku membisikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikiranku.

" _ **Gray, apa kau menyukaiku?"**_

Daripada pusing sendiri, lebih baik aku langsung saja bertanya padanya, bukan?

 _._

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Soal jawaban yang akan diberikan Gray, silahkan para pembaca imajinasikan sendiri hehe

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
